Broken, Shattered Glass
by M0RKIESTAR
Summary: A Luke-centered songfic to [my favorite song] Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Luke's dreams cave in with a tidal wave of desperate realization. Contains a little Thuke. RATED T FOR DEPRESSING THOUGHTS, ANGST, AND DESPAIR!


**_Had to make a songfic for this... Luke's one of my favorite characters._**

**_There is no specific timeline. It's scattered memories._**

**_Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The rights belong to Rick._**

**_PLEASE R&R._**

* * *

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

Luke looked down upon the golden coffin. It glowed faintly.

It's my fate, he told himself. And fate is final.

He looked off distantly, seeing his tiny family together in his mind's eye. Thalia and himself together, Annabeth...

He'd do anything for that reality.

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Ethan Nakamura wasn't brave enough to do it. But he was.

Ethan fought on the Titan's side for the minor gods. Luke fought on this side for the promise of a new era.

No one else was brave enough to do it. Only he was willing to host Kronos.

"Fate," he whispered as he dove into the Styx.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

_It can only be me._ He kept the thought to himself, but he repeated it like a mantra. It was the only thing keeping him sane as Kronos seeped into his body.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

He was always under-appreciated. But never again will he be the underling.

He looked upon the vast army he now commanded.

His army.

Very soon he will have Thalia again. And Annabeth.

A family.

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

_It can only be me._

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

He could never tell how much time collapsed when Kronos took over.

It drove him to an edge.

He knew that giving his body over to Kronos temporarily helped his cause, but it hurt not to do it himself.

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Kronos promised him a family, but some-days he doubted it.

It was a distant dream.

But one he strived for.

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

Nobody knew what he was going through.

_Only me._

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

His soul itself was being eaten up.

But he kept a steely gaze.

It was for a good cause, wasn't it?

_(Is there even a good side?)_

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

_It can only be me._

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

Kronos took over, but he still watched from the deepest recesses of his body.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were fighting valiantly.

Ethan was at his side.

This shall be easy, Kronos whispered seethingly.

NO!

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

The illusion was shattered.

It was never anything more that a fragile piece of glass.

A simple hope. A simple delusion.

Kronos was never on my side.

Annabeth looked at me, a certain gleam in her eyes. She yelled at me stinging words. Harsh, but true.

I want to respond back to her, I'm still here! But only Kronos' scathing words come out.

My soul was on fire, slowly eating away.

But I couldn't fade without securing her safety. I couldn't leave without fixing my mess.

Percy held out the knife, as I unstrapped my armor.

I knew what I had to do.

I looked back at everything I could've had.

Thalia, my girlfriend.

Annabeth, my family.

And I could've had them. But I caused my own doom.

And with that the knife pierced skin, and my vision was filled with death.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone...**


End file.
